


Sansa knows

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, Confession and fluff, F/M, Sansa thinks about their relationship, Sansa's POV, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Sansa's thoughts as she contemplates what's going on between Jaime and Brienne





	Sansa knows

Sansa knew. She had known it for ages.

She’d guessed the moment she had spotted the Lannister sword on Brienne’s waist, that all wasn’t as straightforward as it appeared to be between the woman who had sworn to protect her and the handsome Lannister heir.

She had surmised that something was amiss when Brienne had returned from the failed negotiation with the Blackfish, lost and thoughtful, and for some reason, Sansa could sense that it wasn’t her grand-uncle’s stubborn behaviour that was responsible for her unsettled frame of mind. While Brienne had tried her best to act normal, to behave as though nothing was out of the ordinary, her eyes had spoken, revealing her deepest secrets to anyone who’d be keen enough to accurately read them. Sansa could gauge that she had left something behind, a significant something, making it clear that a part of her was still attached to the golden-handed lion of Lannister. 

Her doubts had begun to take a definite form when she didn’t fail to miss the subtle look on Brienne’s face, the gone-before-you-could-notice-it shine in her eyes when she’d mentioned Jaime Lannister at Winterfell, when she’d let slip deliberately in a casual vein that Ser Jaime had _treated her well_ in the past _._ The acknowledgment of Sansa’s words, the immediate quickening of her breath at merely the mention of the man’s name, the alertness in her eyes and the faint, almost unnoticeable, blush on her cheeks when her past acquaintance with him was referred to - all of it told Sansa that something was certainly going on, ascertaining her belief that things weren’t as simple as they were portrayed to be, when it came to Brienne of Tarth and the Kingslayer.

She had begun to feel things were definitely far more serious than she had perceived them to be when, quite often, she caught Brienne fondly caressing the hilt of her blade soon after she was back from the fateful mission to King’s Landing. She had, perhaps, trusted Ser Jaime, and expected him to comply with her request to assist them in the fight for the living, and hoped he might live up to the honour, she believed, was as much a part of him as his valour or his strength. When he'd turned her down, choosing, instead, to aid his sister, thereby siding with his house and his blood, Brienne was nothing short of heartbroken. And again, she had said nothing, but her eyes said it all.

 _Ser Jaime gifted it to me,_ Brienne had revealed to her with a shy smile upon her lips when Sansa had, one day, inquired about her armour. _A valyrian steel blade, a stunningly perfect armour, and, perhaps, he would even have gifted himself to her,_ Sansa thought to herself with a smile, watching the fearsome warrior melt into an emotional pool of memories when she gazed upon her sword with such love in her eyes. _If only Cersei hadn’t existed to stand between them, things might have been very different with the two of them._

A thought had then struck her mind. Had it not been for Brienne’s loyalty to her, and Jaime’s undying allegiance to his sister, would the lady knight have bared her soul to the man she so evidently cared for? Had they not sworn themselves to opposite sides, would they have stood the chance of a future together?

Sansa’s confidence in her views only increased when Brienne had taken it upon herself to defend the Kingslayer from the onslaught he’d faced the moment he’d stepped into Winterfell, when she had, in front of a whole lot of Lannister foes, maintained her stand, her undying faith for him, evident, when she had vouched for him. When she had expressed her unconditional trust in him, it wasn’t just trust she harboured towards him. It was then, that Sansa realized, her mighty warrior had really and truly lost her heart to him. Sansa hadn't missed the look Jaime had given Brienne, either, a glow in his eyes that let slip that the fire burned within him as well. Maybe with the same intensity, or probably even more.

When she’d heard stories of the Knighting ceremony, Sansa was far from surprised. This was, if she could foretell things to a certain extent, only the beginning of a blossoming affection, the indirect declaration of the longing the two knights felt for one another. That was the first and only time Sansa wished for a Lannister to live. For Brienne’s sake, she’d wanted him to survive the long night, for what could unfold if the two of them shed their inhibitions to lay bare their feelings to each other.

What happened at the feast was something she had anticipated, something she’d been expecting for long, a fruitful culmination of the pining and desire she’d been privy to for years. She had not missed the fact that both her formidable soldiers had eyes for none but the other, ignoring the rest of the world. The smiles that had graced their lips were reserved for each other, as was the unmistakable love in their eyes. 

He had followed her, at last, and Sansa didn’t miss the little look Brienne gave him, a covert hint that she wanted him, that she’d like nothing more than to celebrate her survival with him.

When she retired to bed late that night, she found out that this was the end of their journey, their desire and passion coming to a fitting conclusion. She smiled when she heard their incessant groans and moans through the walls, their gasps and screams and cries of each other’s names telling her loudly and clearly that they were meant to be one. While in body and soul, they’d become one that night, what remained was a name to be given to the beautiful love they shared. 

_Jaime Lannister is not one to sleep with a woman unless he loves her…_

_Brienne of Tarth is not one to open herself up to a man unless she loves him..._

_Love,_ Sansa concluded, as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to catch a wink of sleep thanks to the loud and passionate sparring Sers Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister chose to engage in that night, _that’s what it is_. That was what it had always been.

Having given up all hope of rest, she slipped out of bed early that morning, making her way to the Godswood as usual, the only place that offered solace to her battered body and her troubled mind.

And there they were, having eyes only for each other, oblivious to the world around them. She held back, hiding herself behind a tree as she watched them drown in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Brienne,” she heard Jaime say when he kissed her hand, the radiance on his face matching the rising sun as the words now effortlessly fell from his lips.

“And I love you, Jaime,” Brienne acknowledged his affections, blushing profusely as she surrendered to his embrace.

They went on to seal their declaration of love with a kiss so marvellous that Sansa had only read about it, and dreamed of it in her fantasies. Jaime kissed her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever set eyes upon, and she melted into him like he was the only person in the world that mattered to her. 

When they broke away after what seemed like an eternity, they looked like they’d been blessed by the old gods and new.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Sansa called out as she strode towards them, unable to stay out of sight anymore.

“Lady--lady Sansa,” Brienne stammered, flustered to have been caught in their act, “I--”

“I’m glad you’ve finally accepted what we’ve all been silent spectators to for ages,” Sansa interrupted her discomfort with a smile. “Ser Jaime, does this not call for wedding preparations?”

“It does,” Jaime replied, returning her smile. “If she’ll have me,” he added, turning to the woman he loved with a look in his eyes that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Of course, I will,” Brienne happily accepted his proposal, leaning in to kiss him again.

And once more, the two knights were lost in one another, kiss after kiss they shared telling the world that they were born for each other and they would die together.

Not wanting to intrude upon something so private and so intimate, Sansa left the pair alone, musing about the love Jaime and Brienne shared as she walked towards the castle. _So pure and innocent,_ she thought, _not unlike what my parents had for each other..._

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do a third party POV. Do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
